This disclosure relates to a planetary gear system for a gearbox, and more particularly, a lubrication system for the planetary gears within a rotating carrier.
Epicyclic gear systems are used for a variety of speed change applications. One type of epicyclic gear system uses “planetary” gears, in which circumferentially arranged gears revolve together about a centrally located “sun” gear. The planetary gears are supported by a carrier using journal bearings, for example. The carrier rotates about the same axis as the sun gear and carries the planetary gears. Typically, journal bearings are lubricated using a complex arrangement of fluid passages that are fed by a pressurized lubrication source. Tubes and seals are often used to distribute and provide connections between portions of the fluid passages.